Akhir Dari Kemesuman
by chindleion
Summary: Okajima mendadak alim! Apa yang terjadi? Apakah otaknya geser? Ramadhan!AU


"Jim, lu mau tau gak?"

"Gak"

"Ih, gua serius!"

"Apaan sih Mae?"

"Lu kan jones. Karna gue kasian ama lu, sebagai cassanova– gue akan kasih tips ampuh menggaet hati cewek!"

"Ah, basi. Gue udah sering ngikutin tips di majalah-majalah (porno), dan hasilnya tetep aja gue jones.."

"Ini mah beda! Nih gua kasih tau yak.."

.

* * *

.

 **Assassination Classroom ©** Yuusei Matsui

.

 **Akhir Dari Kemesuman**

.

 **Summary:**

Okajima mendadak alim! Apa yang terjadi? Apakah otaknya geser?

.

 **Warning:**

Bahasa lo-gue, Karakter OOC, Ramadhan!AU, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan, Bahasa alay dan tidak sesuai KBBI, EYD 404, Banyak kata-kata asing dari bahasa Arab, dan masih banyak lagi.

.

* * *

 **Okajima POV**

* * *

.

"Jim, lu kesambet yak?"

Nakamura –yang biasanya datang pagi, tiba-tiba kaget dengan makhluk yang ada dihadapannya. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke arah gue, berusaha meyakinkan kalau yang ditunjuk adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Masya Allah, gak baik nuduh-nuduh orang sembarangan, Nakamura-san.." Gue yang merasa ditunjuk oleh Nakamura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Nakamura menatap horror.

Gue bingung– maksudnya gue gak ngerti. Lagian masih pagi dan lu udah dituduh 'kesambet' sama temen sekelas lu. Cewek pula. Emangnya apa salahnya sih memakai peci, sarung, lalu baju koko berwarna putih. Tidak lupa tasbih –merangkap sebagai gelang– sudah berada di genggaman tangan.

(Secara gak langsung emang lu aneh sih, Okajima. Masa ke sekolahan pake baju begituan, emangnya mau ke pengajian?)

"Rio! Kok lu ninggalin gue si–"

Fuwa, yang baru sampai di kelas langsung terdiam. Matanya melotot, mulutnya menganga. Tasnya pun sampai merosot dari pundaknya.

"Hei, makhlul astral! Keluarlah kau dari tubuh Okajima!" Fuwa mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gue.

Gue berusaha berpikir positif tentang ucapan Fuwa barusan.

'Jadi, selama ini Fuwa respect ama gue?' Dalam hati gue seneng banget karna masih ada yang khawatirin gue.

"Tubuh itu penuh dosa! Arwah alim seperti mu akan ternodai oleh orang itu!"

Gua tarik pemikiran barusan.

"Fuwa-san, gue gak dirasukin apa-apa kok. Ini bener gue– Okajima Taiga"

Fuwa mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke muka gua. "Nggak, gak mungkin!"

Kenapa? Oh oke, mungkin dia aneh ngeliat gue mendadak jadi alim gini. Tapi gak segitunya juga kan?

"Ada ribut-ribut apa nih?"

Terlihat Takebayashi, Isogai, Nagisa, Karma, dan Sugino berada di ambang pintu kelas. Gue agak asing dengan kehadiran Karma, kan biasanya dia telat. Tumben si Karma datangnya pagi. Mereka yang baru datang langsung mendekati dua perempuan yang sedari tadi teriak-teriak gak jelas di depan gue.

Nakamura menghampiri Isogai, lalu menunjuk gue dengan tampangnya yang masih horror. "Ini nih, ini pasti bukan Okajima!"

Isogai menyipitkan matanya. "Eh– lu Okajima?"

"Udah berapa kali gue bilang– gue Okajima! Isogai, masa lu gak ngenalin temen sekelas lu sih?!"

Rasanya gue pengen nangis.

Sugino menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi.. Kok beda?"

Entah kenapa, suasanya mendadak hening. Semua yang ada di ruang kelas, serius menatap gue dengan penasaran. Kemudian terdengar backsound sedih, berusaha mendramatistir keadaan. Mereka kompak menelan ludah. Dengan tampang ngenes gue, gue mengucapkan sesuatu–

"Gue.. Mau berubah.."

Syok. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menahan nafas seketika. Angin berhembus, menyisakan gue yang sedang menunduk berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Cahaya dari jendela menyilaukan kepala botak gue yang tertutup peci.

Sampai salah satu diantara mereka bersuara.

"Heh, lu kalo mau numpang _role-playing_ mending jangan disini dah!"

Takebayashi, gua gak inget kalo gua punya salah ama elu.

"Bukan itu maksud gua!" bentak gue pada Otaku yang berada di samping Isogai. Yang dibentak malah ngengir sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. "Maksud gua, gua mau berubah jadi cowok alim gitu!"

Sugino memanaskan keadaan. "Alah, sok sok an lu!"

"Lu serius, jim?" kini Isogai yang bertanya.

Gue menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada, berusaha bersikap _cool_. "Iya lah!"

"Yah, apa salahnya teman-teman. Okajima-kun kan ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik. Kita sebagai temannya harus mendukungnya.." ucap Nagisa.

Terima kasih Nagisa! Kau malaikat!

"Mungkin dia tau kalo ajalnya sudah dekat.." Ini Karma yang ngomong.

"SIALAN!" Amarah gue gak bisa dibendung lagi.

Gue baru inget kalo gue lagi puasa. Langsung saja gue menutup mulut. "Eh, astaghfirullah al adzim.."

Nakamura mengernyit tak suka. "Walaupun lu bilang mau berubah, kok gua agak gak terima gitu yak?"

"Maksud lu, gua lebih baik jadi manusia berdosa, gitu?!"

Isogai melihat jam dinding di depan kelas, lalu menghela nafas. "Udah udah, daripada ributin nih orang, mendingan kita duduk. Tuh, lima menit lagi Koro-sensei dateng!"

.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

* * *

.

Okajima yang mendadak alim, disambut corettidakcoret hangat oleh teman-temannya. Satu per satu cewek-cewek di kelasnya mulai dekat dengannya. Walaupun cuma sekedar minta ambilin penghapus yang jatoh, hal ini sudah dianggap sebagai kemajuan besar bagi Okajima. Apadaya, Okajima kan terlampau jones. Dikit-dikit ngenes, dikit-dikit meratapi nasib. Tapi kali ini ia harus menahan senyumnya. Jaim dikit, gitu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas. Waktu dimana orang-orang yang berpuasa mulai merasakan perutnya yang lapar. Terlihat beberapa orang yang berada di kelas hanya duduk sambil bermalas-malasan. Coret Okajima, ia sedang berdzikir di mejanya.

"Haaah.. Aku haus sekali.." Kayano memegang lehernya, "Mana tadi gak sempet sahur lagi!"

Okajima, yang mendengar keluhan Kayano barusan langsung melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya menghampirinya.

"Kayano, tidak baik mengeluh saat berpuasa. Apalagi soal haus dan lapar. Saat kita mengeluh, dikhawatirkan dapat mengurangi pahala berpuasa. Sebab, mengeluhkan hal-hal seperti itu merupakan salah satu indikasi kurangnya rasa sabar.." ucap Okajima panjang lebar. Kedua tangannya terangkat, memperagakan ustad-ustad yang sering tampil di televisi.

"A-ah, begitu ya Okajima-kun.." gadis bersurai hijau itu mengangguk kaku, berusaha beradaptasi dengan sosok Okajima yang menjadi ustad jejadian itu. Lalu ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, melanjutkan dzikirannya.

Lagipula, darimana coba Okajima mempelajari Pendidikan Agama Islam?

Bitch-sensei yang kebetulan lewat saat melewati kelas itu, dikejutkan dengan penampilan Okajima yang duduk rapih sambil berdzikir. "Hey bocah! Apa yang terjadi dengan si Mesum itu?"

"Entahlah Bitch-sensei. Dari pagi dia sudah seperti ini.." ujar Kimura sambil melirik makhluk alim jejadian yang berada di depan meja Chiba.

Mimura menambahkan, "Katanya sih, mau jadi orang baik-baik!"

Mata lentik Bitch-sensei mengerjap. Dipandangnya Okajima yang sedang memejamkan matanya– berusaha fokus. "Nggak mungkin.."

Lanjutnya, "Paling aku goda sedikit sudah mimisan dia.." ucap Bitch-sensei sambil berjalan menuju meja pemuda mesum itu.

Tangan Bitch-sensei menepuk pelan pundak Okajima. Lalu ditatapnya lekat dengan senyuman menggodanya. Jemari lentik guru bahasa Inggris itu kini memegang dagu muridnya, bersiap dengan serangan 40 hit nya . Okajima terdiam sebentar, lalu tak lama kemudian kaget sampai ia sadar apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Astaghfirullah! Bitch-sense– oiya gak boleh ngatain orang, lagi puasa. Irina-sensei, tau kan etika berpakaian?" teriak Okajima sambil menghalangi matanya dengan tangan agar tidak melihat pemandangan 'indah' didepannya.

Guru bahasa Inggris itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hah?"

"Sebaiknya Irina-sensei memakai pakaian yang sedikit tertutup. Lalu karna ini bulan Ramadhan, hendaknya Irina-sensei memakai kerudung atau setidaknya tidak menggoda lelaki lain karena sedang berpuasa.."

Bitch-sensei cengo. Teman-teman kelas E cengo. Koro-sensei cengo. Burung-burung yang sedang beterbangan ikutan cengo. Bahkan Karasuma-sensei yang baru datang langsung cengo.

"Jim, lo habis kepentok apaan?"

"Lo kecelakaan? Otak lo geser?"

"Jiwa lo ketuker yak Jim?"

Rentetan pertanyaan nista dari teman-temannya membuat Okajima kesal. "Kenapa sih? Masalah buat lu lu pada? Gua kan ngomong yang bener.."

Kataoka, yang baru sadar dari ke-cengo-annya, berucap. "Nah, itu masalahnya.."

"Jirr.."

Mungkin Okajima harus banyak berdikir lagi. Berdoa agar teman-temannya tidak _su'udzan_ padanya.

.

* * *

.

Adzan Dzuhur sudah berkumandang, saatnya kita menunaikan ibadah sholat Dzuhur di Masjid terdekat. Begitu pun dengan kelas E, mereka segera berjalan menuruni gunung untuk pergi menuju Masjid yang berada di sebelah gedung utama Kunugigaoka.

Koro-sensei menyarankan agar mereka sholat di Mekkah, namun aksi protes dari muridnya tak bisa dicegahnya. ("Kami akan lelah duluan sebelum mencapai kota Mekkah!") dan alhasil Koro-sensei hanya bisa pundung di pojokan. Niat baik kok ditolak.

Terasaka –yang malas sholat, hanya duduk santai dengan kakinya yang berada di atas meja. "Kalian duluan saja, nanti gua menyusul.."

"Hei, kau tak berpikir kalau kau tidak ikut sholat bukan?" ucap Kataoka sambil berkecak pinggang.

"Hah? Aku malas. Lebih enak di kelas daripada harus menuruni gunung di cuaca yang terik ini!" bola mata Terasaka menatap malas Kataoka.

Okajima menghampiri pemuda berotot yang berada di pojok ruangan itu, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Jangan begitu Terasaka.. Barang siapa meninggalkan sholat wajib dengan sengaja, maka janji-Nya terlepas darinya. Meninggalkan sholat itu dosanya besar sekali, lho! Apa kau mau masuk Neraka, Terasaka?"

Terasaka geram. Ditariknya kerah baju koko yang dipakai Okajima. "Lu ngajak berantem, yah? Jangan sok ceramahin gua dah!"

Okajima melanjutkan ceramahnya, walau ia terkejut dan takut dengan ancaman pemuda berotot ini. "Dan tidak baik berkelahi saat di bulan puasa, Terasaka. Puasa itu bukan cuma menahan lapar dan haus, dengan berpuasa kita juga menahan emosi. Yang terpenting, sabar.."

Terasaka mencibir. "Cih.. Baiklah, karna gua juga lagi puasa, kali ini gua maafkan. Oke, gua ikut sholat.."

Wakil Ketua Kelas itu mengacungkan jari jempolnya pada orang yang mengenakan baju koko. 'Nice, Okajima!'

.

* * *

.

Setelah selesai sholat Dzuhur bersama murid Kunugigaoka, kelas E segera mendaki bukit menuju kelasnya karena pelajaran Koro-sensei segera dimulai. Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius. Salah satu pemuda itu, menepuk pundak temannya.

"Ssstt.. Gimana?"

Yang merasa ditepuk, nyengir. "Sukses bro!"

"Kali ini lu ngincer siapa?" ujar pemuda itu sambil memandang kumpulan gadis kelas E yang sedang bercanda ria.

Dengan senyum mesumnya, ia memandang gadis berambut oranye yang dikuncir dua dibawah. "Siapa lagi, ya Hayami lah!"

Sang cassanova melotot. "Ebuset, ntar lu diburu senapan Chiba loh!"

"Eh iya yak.." pemuda botak yang memakai peci itu terlihat berpikir. Lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Yah siapa aja boleh lah!"

Lelaki playboy itu sweatdrop. Sedangkan sang lelaki mesum masih memandang Hayami dengan senyum nistanya. Gadis berambut pendek maniak manga yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua lelaki itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ia menunduk, terlihat berpikir. Kemudian matanya melebar seiring senyumnya yang mengembang.

'Sudah kuduga!'

.

* * *

.

Terasaka yang merasa bosan, melirik Itona yang kelihatan sedang mengutak-atik peralatan elektronikanya.

"Hey, Itona! Tumben kau tidak membaca majalah porno mu?"

"Sedang di pinjam Fuwa.." jawab Itona dengan tampang inosennya.

"HAH?!" Terasaka langsung melirik Fuwa yang tampak asyik membaca majalah laknat itu. "Fuwa! Greget banget lu baca majalah porno pas bulan puasa!"

Gadis berambut pendek itu menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya kearah Terasaka. "Memangnya kenapa? Okajima-kun juga sering baca beginian, kan?"

Tubuh Okajima menegang. Kursinya agak berdecit pelan. "I-itu dulu, Fuwa-san. Sekarang gue udah tobat.."

Fuwa bisa melihat Okajima yang mendadak berkeringat. Ia tersenyum penuh makna. "Ah, masa?"

Perlahan, gadis detektif itu berdiri, berjalan menuju meja Okajima dengan pandangan serius. Dibukanya majalah porno itu, kemudian berhenti di salah satu halaman yang menampilkan gambar yang patut di sensor. Ia menaruh majalah itu didepan muka Okajima, membuat lelaki botak itu kini mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Pasti yang beginian elu suka, kan?"

Seketika suasana didalam kelas itu hening. Atmosfirnya sangat tidak enak. Okajima merasa tertekan.

"..."

Ia menelan ludah. Majalah porno sudah ada didepannya. Dipandangnya lekuk tubuh gadis berbikini dengan wajah yang menggoda iman lelaki manapu– oh, bukankah tadi gambar itu sudah di sensor?

Maehara berdiri. "Fuwa.. A-ada apa denganmu?"

Detektif jejadian itu menoleh kearah Maehara, lalu memejamkan matanya. Tangannya berada di dagunya, membuat pose berpikir sambil tersenyum. Seketika, keringat imajiner terlihat di kepala lelaki surai oranye itu.

"Maehara-kun, apa kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu tentang perubahan Okajima-kun?

GLEK

"..."

Kini Maehara yang terdiam. Semua orang yang ada didalam kelas hanya diam menonton drama Sherlock Holmes abal yang dilakukan oleh Fuwa. Koro-sensei pun ikut menguping dari balik tembok Ruang Guru. Gadis itu kembali melirik Okajima yang gemetaran.

Ditatapnya Okajima dengan penuh intimidasi. "Fufufu.. Memangnya gua akan percaya begitu saja dengan sikap aneh lu itu?"

Merasa ditonton oleh teman-temannya, Fuwa langsung mengacungkan jari telunjuknya –pertanda bahwa ia akan menjelaskan sebuah teori.

"Biar gua jelaskan. Saat pagi tadi, gua tidak melihat Maehara ada di kelas. Dia datang pada saat 3 menit sebelum Koro-sensei datang. Kalo lu dateng pagi tapi tidak terkejut dengan perubahan Okajima, lu akan dicurigai karna lu orangnya gak bisa bohong. Oke, itu mungkin belum menjelaskan apa-apa.."

Maehara membelalakkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan teman-temannya dari segala arah.

Kok suasananya jadi begini, yah?

"Siang hari, saat kita semua sudah selesai sholat dan kembali ke kelas, gua melihat Maehara dan Okajima sedang berbicara sesuatu. Memang tidak terlalu keras, tetapi gua bisa mendengar kalian membicarakan soal 'cewek' atau nama 'Hayami'.."

"Kenapa aku?!" Hayami protes, sayangnya yang lainnya sedang sibuk mencerna perkataan Fuwa.

"Dan untuk menguatkan hipotesisku, aku menguji mu dengan majalah porno milik Itona. Dan kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya sampai kau tidak sadar bahwa kau mimisan.."

"Eh?"

Okajima buru-buru memegang hidungnya. Dan benar saja, ia merasakan bau amis yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Ia mencari saputangan yang berada di tasnya, dan secara tidak sengaja teman-temannya bisa melihat cover majalah porno berada di dalam sana. Lelaki mesum itu panik, otaknya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

Dalam hati, mereka (Maehara dan Okajima) merutuki Fuwa sudah menggagalkan rencananya. Bagaimana bisa mereka melupakan sosok detektif jejadian itu?

"Jadi, bisakah kalian berdua jelaskan kenapa kalian berbuat seperti ini?"

Skak mat.

Okajima memberanikan diri bersuara. "O-oke.. Jadi.."

.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

.

Kini Maehara sedang berada di rumah Okajima. Lebih tepatnya, di Kamar Okajima. Terlihat lelaki botak yang asyik membaca majalah porno di kasur sedangkan Maehara berada di lantai sedang membaca komik Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

Tiba-tiba Maehara menutup komiknya, lalu melirik kearah pemuda mesum itu.

"Jim, lu mau tau gak?"

Okajima tidak menoleh sedikit pun. Matanya terus menatap gambar vulgar di majalahnya sambil mimisan. "Gak"

"Ih, gua serius!"

Lelaki mesum itu menutup majalah pornonya, lalu menengok kearah Maehara. "Apaan sih Mae?"

"Lu kan jones. Karna gue kasian ama lu, sebagai cassanova– gue akan kasih tips ampuh menggaet hati cewek!" ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ah, basi. Gue udah sering ngikutin tips di majalah-majalah (porno), dan hasilnya tetep aja gue jones.." Okajima menatap majalah pornonya, malas.

"Ini mah beda! Nih gua kasih tau yak.." Maehara melipat kakinya, duduk sila. "Lu harus jadi cowok baik!"

"HAH?! Gak, gak. Gua tau banget cewek itu sering nolak cowok jelek dengan alasan 'kamu tuh terlalu baik buat aku' dan gua gak mau jadi korban begituan!"

Okajima sangsi. Maehara mengernyit.

"Elah, coba aja dulu. Mumpung lagi bulan puasa, pasti cewek-cewek pada pangling!"

Okajima tampak berpikir. "O-oke deh, gua coba.."

Maehara menunjuk kolong kasur pemuda mesum itu. "Nah, sekarang lu buang majalah porno yang ada di bawah kasur lu!"

Okajima melotot.

"GAK! GAK AKAN PERNAH!"

Maehara menutup telinga, bisa-bisa ia budek duluan. "Lu mau dapet cewek gak?"

"I-iya sih.." Okajima menunduk. "Tapi gak usah dibuang juga! Seenggaknya sampe bulan depan gua baca lagi.."

Wajah Maehara tampak antusias. "Yaudah, kalo gitu gua yang simpen yak!"

"Bilang aja lu mau minjem kan Mae?" celetuk Okajima. Maehara hanya bisa nyengir.

"Ssstt, udah diem aja lu.." Maehara berdiri, lalu mendekati lemari pakaian Okajima. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah peci putih dan baju koko berwarna putih. "Besok, pokoknya lu jadi alim yak!"

.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

.

"Gue mencoba trik Maehara, dan itu hampir berhasil. Asalkan elu gak menggagalkan rencana gue, Fuwa!"

Okajima yang sudah selesai bercerita, kini menangis sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Fuwa. Yang ditunjuk hanya bisa nyengir.

"Hehehe, sori.. Gue agak sensitif gitu kalo menyangkut kasus misterius kayak gini.."

Kurahashi mencoba berbicara, terkejut dengan cerita Okajima barusan. "Jadi.. itu semua bohongan?"

Semua orang tengah menatap lekat pemuda mesum itu dengan pandangan menginterogasi. Maehara yang terlibat dalam rencana ini hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, pura-pura tidak tahu.

Sial.

Rasanya Okajima ingin _harakiri_ sekarang.

"E-eh? A-aa.. Saa?"

 _Tiga.._

 _Dua.._

 _Satu!_

"BUNUH OKAJIMAAA!"

"OOOOO!"

"BERANI-BERANINYA ELU CERAMAHIN GUE!"

"DASAR LAKNAT!"

"SINI LU OKAJIMAAA!"

Sesaat kemudian, di dalam kelas itu terjadi pertumpahan darah yang disebabkan oleh pemuda botak –yang kini sudah pingsan dibantai teman-teman sekelasnya.

Diam-diam, Maehara menyelinap kabur.

"Gomen, Okajima. Semoga arwahmu tenang di alam sana.."

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **.**

Dan berakhir dengan gajenya.. ._.

Halo! Terima kasih sudah membaca! :3

Maaf saya malah bikin fict abal kayak gini. Ini idenya tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala saya, jadi saya langsung bikin dan pas di tengah-tengah malah buntu.. :'D

Saya juga minta maaf kalo sekali online saya langsung publish 3 fanfict, saya onlinenya di warnet soalnya laptop saya chargernya rusak.. :'(

Fanfict ini pun diketik lewat hape pake app WPS Office.. :'D

Dan saya mau berterima kasih pada adek saya yang sudah membantu (baca: memaksa) untuk memberi masukan, kritik, sekaligus mengedit jika ada typo ataupun kalimat yang kurang pas sebelum di publish di FFN.. :D

Mind to Review?


End file.
